Ben Tennyson Son of the Celestial Dragon
by MarvelNinja10
Summary: Ben is born and raised in Fairy Tail world, Gwen&Kevin will be included later, Ben is a Celestial Dragon Slayer raised by Azmuth the Celestial Dragon. Hiatus?
1. Chapter 1

Ben Tennyson the Celestial Dragon Slayer

Chapter One: The Beginning!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It is July 6, X777,in Fiore, and a forest near some mountains...

"Azmuth, why do we have to stay hidden from humans?" A small boy with spiky brown hair, bright emerald eyes, tan causcian skin, a white shirt, with a black T shape on it, and olive cargo pants.

"Well Benjamin, we must stay hidden because of humans believe that dragons are a fairy tale, and don't exist, another reason, where would a giant dragon and his apprentice stay anyways!" A large dragon with green scales, and a gray underbelly, black claws, and large wings shaped like those of a bat.

"Sorry, I was just a little lonely." Ben says his head down.

"Well, maybe tomorrow you can head to a village and meet some other kids?" Azmuth says.

"That'd be nice!" Ben says perking up instantly gaining a large grin.

"Well then it's settled tomorrow you'll head to a village." Azmuth says as Ben walks to a small bed made of straw.

"Well good night Benjamin."The large dragon says and a few moments later Ben is asleep.

"I don't want to but I need to, that what was what we planned." Azmuth says as he places a book with a green hourglass in a circle on it in front of Ben's bed, then a large green jacket, made of what appears to be scales, with white ten near the left breast and finally a steel bladed long sword with a black cross-guard, a leather hilt, and an emerald hilt.

"I'm sorry Ben." Azmuth says as the night fades away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

July 7, X777...

"AZMUTH, COME OUT IT, IT ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE, AZMUTH?" Ben screams as he Frantically searches around the forest for the green dragon.

"AZMUTHHHHH!" Ben collapses as he clutches the book in one hand and the jacket in the other as he falls to his knees and starts crying.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Years later...

"Ben come on we need to go to Haregon to look for Igneel with Natsu!"A voice calls from down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah Ship." A tall muscular and lean teen, with brown hair neatly combed over and bright emerald eyes says as he hops out of his bed.

"What to wear, what to wear?" The teen says as he pulls out a black shirt with a green fairy on the back with a tail, blue jeans, and a green jacket made of scales,(stitched like natsu's scarf but with the lines.)

"Hey Ben hurry up or your smoothie'll melt!" The voice calls once more.

"MY SMOOTHIE!" He shouts as he flies down the stairs still putting on his shirt, once he reaches the bottom of the stairs a small green cat, with a small white shirt with a black T design, and olive cargo pants holding a paper cup with a lid and straw.

"Hey Ship." Ben says as he takes the smoothie from the feline.

"Your welcome." Ship says his arms crossed as Ben happily sips down the smoothie.

"Well let's get going."Ben says as he pulls on a black cloak.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So where's Igneel!" A tall teen with a similar build to Ben, with pink(SALMON) hair, and onyx eyes, wearing a black trench coat, with an orange lines at the cuffs, and tan baggy pants, with sandals.

"I don't know Natsu, but if your tip is right he should be here." Ben says stretching after getting off the death trap called a train.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HIM, THE SALAMANDER!" A teenage girl shrieks as she races towards a man in cloak surrounded by a crowd of women.

"I thought you were called Salamander, Natsu?" Ben says brow raised as Natsu races towards the crowd arms open.

"IGNEEL!"Natsu shouts as he races through the crowd until he stops.

"You're not Igneel." Natsu says as he begins to walk away.

"Here kid have an auto graph." The man says as he hands Natsu a picture of him with the words, Salamander.

"Never heard of you." Natsu says shrugging as he gets mobbed by an army of fan girls.

"Now, now girls, calm down." The Salamander says as the crowd stops and Natsu is on the ground bloody, bruised, and dazed.

A blonde girl with a blue bow in her hair, a white shirt with a blue cross design, a blue skirt, a whip to one side and a key ring with ornately designed keys on it walks over to the fallen Natsu.

"Thanks, I owe you one." The blonde says to the bruised pinkette.

"How about I buy you Lunch? Lucy asks as Natsu instantly shoots up at the mention of food.

"Well lead the way!"Natsu says as he, an adorable blue cat with a green back pack named Happy, and Lucy walk towards a restaurant.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ben and Ship are walking around Haregon, until he hears someone scream for help.

"Ship come on let's go!" Ben says as Ship gains small angel like wings on his back and picks up Ben and they fly to where the scream originated.

A red haired girl with blue eyes, is being grabbed into a bag by the 'Salamander'.

"Hey Stop!" Ben shouts as he let's go of Ship falling to the ground, and gets surrounded by a golden aura.

"Name's Ben Tennyson, and I'm afraid that's kidnapping so, CELESTIAL DRAGON'S SHURIKEN!" Ben shouts as small golden disks launch from his fist and hit the Salamander in the chest, but in a purple puff of smoke, he's gone.

"Damn it, and because of the smoke I can't track him!"Ben cusses until he sees Lucy walk by and be approached by "Salamander" in the park and walk away.

"What's Lucy doing?" Ben wonders as he runs to find Natsu.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Natsu, that Lucy girl, that you were with has just been kidnapped by The Salamander!" Ben shouts after he finally finds the salmon haired mage.

"Luigi's been kidnapped!" Natsu says as he and Ben race off to the harbor.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did you hear that Salamander from Fairy Tail is having a party on his yacht?" A girl says to another pointing out the yacht, Ben and Natsu notice and their respective exceeds gain wings and they fly towards the yacht.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So this was your plan all along to kidnap the girls and sell them!" Lucy says outraged.

"Yes, and I have a feeling you'll fetch a good price on the market." Salamander says as he takes Lucy's keys and tosses them into the bay.

"You won't be needing those Celestial mage." Salamander says as Natsu and Ben crash through the roof but as soon as the land their faces turn green and they fall onto the ground sick.

"Really guys!"Lucy says as the dragon slayers fall violently ill.

"Ship, go beat 'me up!" Happy says as he lands on the roof.

Ship flies down and lands on the floor next to Ben, and in a flash of green light there's a stronger looking taller exceed, with four arms, golden eyes, tough red skin, a white muscle shirt with a T design, black pants.

"FOUR PAWS!" He shouts as the crew of the boat are freaked out as Ship picks one of them up and tosses him at another member.

"Stop Him!" Salamander says as Happy takes Lucy and flies her out of the ship.

"There!" Lucy shouts and points at a glimmering object in the water.

Happy swoops down and Lucy dives in and grabs the key ring before selecting one and places it in the water, turns it and chants,"Open Gate Of the Water Bearer Aquarius!" And a blue haired mermaid wearing a blue shell bikini, and blue scales, with an urn in hands.

"Ooo a fish!"Happy says clapping his hands, but Aquarius is too busy scolding Lucy and ignores him.

"I'm sorry Aquarius but can you blast that ship?" Lucy asks timidly.

Aquarius summons a giant wave of water and crashes it down on Lucy, Happy, and the slave trader's boat.

"You went a little over board don't you think?" Lucy asks.

"Oh sorry I was aiming for you, and don't call me for a while, because I have a boyfriend." Aquarius says gloatingly to Lucy.

Natsu emerges from the wreckage with Ben next to him.

"So your from Fairy Tail huh, let me get a good look at your face." Natsu says pissed as he examines the fake Salamander.

"Bora I think that's the real Salamander, pink hair, red tattoo, and white scale scarf." One of the crew says.

"I know who that is!" Happy exclaims,"Bora the Prominence ex member of Titan Nose."

"Well real Salamander or not he'll burn in hell!" Bora says as a stream of fire launches towards Natsu and consumes him.

"Natsu!"Lucy screams.

"Wait a minute does that mean that the guy next to him is Oberon?" A lackey says fearful as Ben sheds his cloak.

"Lightning Make:Bolt!" A mage says as he shoots a bolt of lightning at Ben who grabs and eats it. Natsu inhales the fire and pays his stomach.

"You sure your a fire mage that was the worst fire I've ever had!"

Natsu says belching and Ben follow suits as a beam of energy gets shot towards Ben who consumes it like the lightning.

"CELESTIAL/FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Ben and Natsu shout as a stream of orange fire erupts from Natsu's mouth and a golden beam of energy from Ben's.

They destroy part of the port, and knock out the mages.

"Wait what just happened?" Lucy asks.

"Natsu and Ben were raised by dragons and use Dragon slayer magic because of that they have dragon claws to use their elements, dragon lungs, to eat it, and dragon senses!" Happy says smiling and Ship emerges from the rubble in his normal cute little green self.

"What'd I miss?" Ship says as he scans the horizon and sweatdrops.

Suddenly a squad of rune knight's appear.

"Hey Luce, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Then let's go!" Natsu says as he grabs her and Ben's hand and runs off at dragon speed with Happy and Ship flying close behind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N Hey Guys, Marvel here, wanted to say this is my newest story, and I hope you guys like it, now basically, Ben has been raised by Azmuth the Celestial Dragon, trained in the art of dragon slaying, and has an exceed named Ship, with omnitrix like powers, Ben will either be shipped with Erza or Mirajane. Up to you guys, personally I'm indifferent. Anyways I hope you guys will like this story next chapter shall be, ! Marvel Out! XD


	2. AN I'm so sorry

A/N

Hey guys Marvel Here, I woke up, and I finished the chapter last night, but When I was about to copy it to paste, all of my stories were gone, I don't know what happened but they were deleted off of my Gmail, so I'm going to rewrote the story and mourn over the loss of the chapters for my actual stories and new ideas, I am so sorry you guys don't deserve this, I promise to post ASAP as soon as I finish though, so until then, Marvel signing out.


End file.
